


Pretending

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Hamilton - Freeform, Laurens, Modern AU, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets a letter from Laurens reminding her of what they once were and what they could have been.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Laurens, “I don’t why I’m crying.” & “I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

Peggy walked into her apartment and instantly heard what sounded like her roommate sobbing.

“Y/N? Is that you?” She wondered the through the apartment until she finally stood in front of the bathroom door. She tried the knob―it was locked. Peggy could hear Y/N inside but when she called her name, there was no answer. She was about to knock one more time when Y/N opened the door.

“Hey,” she said dejectedly. “How was work?” Her eyes were puffy and red and there were still tear stains on her cheeks.

“Work was fine, Y/N. How are you? What happened?” Peggy was worried. She could not fathom what could make Y/N so upset.

“I got a letter today. I don’t why I’m crying, I have no right to be so upset, but it still hurts, you know?”

“Y/N, what letter? What are you talking about?” Peggy did not know. Maybe this was about the ex-boyfriend? Y/N had mentioned him a few times, but never in a way that was anything but friendly.

“John sent me a letter. It was with his wedding invitation.” Y/N took an envelope out of her pocket and handed it over to Peggy. “Here, read it.”

She did.  
____  
John and Y/N had been high school sweethearts. They were always together and everyone just knew that they were going to be married someday. They went to the same college, moved to the same city and even found work with the same non-profit organization. Everything was going well.

One day, Y/N decided that she wanted something else. She wanted to do something better even if she didn’t know what that was, but she had to leave. When she told John she wanted to break up, he cried. He was devastated. He didn’t know what he had done wrong, but he begged her to reconsider. She didn’t give him a chance to change her mind. Y/N packed and left the next day.

She bought a plane ticket and went anywhere and everywhere. She worked all over the world and she made a difference in a lot of lives, but she always regretted not doing it with John. She missed him. When she returned home, she called him. They spoke cordially and coolly.

It took a few months, but eventually they were able to speak as friend again. They were nowhere near as close as they had been, and Y/N flinched knowing that it was her fault. She found a job in a new town and finally settled down, but she wasn’t content anymore.

Y/N still loved John and moving on from that was harder than she expected. They kept in touch and he always asked how she was and he always told her she was happy. Deep down, she knew she wasn’t, but she was working on it.   
Thankfully, she found a roommate and Peggy was a lifesaver. She brought her out of her funk and they worked to make every day important.

Things had been going great, until she checked the mail and saw a nice envelope with his name in the corner.  
____  
 _Dear Y/N,_

_This is my wedding invitation. Can you believe I’m actually getting married? I never thought it would happen after…Look, I know this isn’t the time or the way to tell you, but I have to let you know because it’s been weighing on me for a long time and I need to get it off my chest before I can move on with my new life._

_I love you and I have always loved you. I was going to marry you. Did you know that? We aren’t together any more, and I have moved on, but you will always hold a special place in my heart. I will never forget when I first saw you and you have been a part of me ever since._

_Ignore that last paragraph if you want, but I wanted to you know. For a long time, I did nothing but think of things I could have done different, but I see now that there was nothing for me to do. You made up your mind and you chose to leave._

_We talk now and I can tell that you aren’t as happy as you say you are. I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be. I know that you are capable of anything and I hope that you change the world―just like we always wanted._

_Your Friend,  
John Laurens_


End file.
